Clair de Lune
by Katie the Spaztastic
Summary: We know the story of how Phelios slayed the vampire king Lord Duzell, and how Duzell was later reincarnated to seek revenge... But what exactly happened in his past life? Was there ever any... Love, perphaps? Sorry... no yaoi... lol
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: The title, _'Clair de Lune,' _is a song written by the composer Claude Debussy... It literally translates into 'Moonlight'

(Hello all! This is my first story here on Fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy it! It's based on the awesome manga Vampire Game and revolves around Duzell's past life, as in before Phelios killed him and he was reincarnated and blah blah blah, etc.! ;;;Okay now, let's see... ah yes, now's the time when I say that this story is entirely fictional, and it's merely a coincedence if these events reflect anything or any persons in real life! Yeah, so, on with the first part of the story then! Enjoy!)

**Clair de Lune**

_A Vampire Game Fan-fiction_

_By Katie T._

**Part One.**

"Let go of me! Now!" I cried as they carried me away. Kicking, screaming, writhing- it didn't matter. Despite my best efforts, I could not match their strength. Though, I suppose I shouldn't have been so expectant. No average mortal could ever escape a vampire once they had you in their grasp.

Much less _two_ vampires. However, now that I think about it, I guess I should be proud that it took two of them to haul me away; I was probably the most obdurate, hostile prey they ever had to capture.

Which brings my mind to another thought; why on earth capture _me_ of all people? I mean, why would such proud creatures go after an everyday, plain girl such as myself? I'm a wandering, homeless girl, with no ties to royalty or anything of the kind… Why me?

Nevertheless, that didn't change the fact that I was flying countless feet in the air, being carried by two vampires of the Lord's clan. Well, at first I only suspected that they were from the Vampire Lord's clan, I didn't know for sure; but chances are they were. And, as it turns out, I would be correct. They took me to the one place where humans were forbidden to enter, due to its danger- the ebony castle of the Vampire Lord Duzell.

I knew right away where they were taking me when the dark clouds appeared. It was said that these clouds were the very essence of evil stemming from the castle itself. A shiver ran down my spine when I first laid eyes on the tallest tower of the black castle- the tower where I would eventually spend much of my time.

As the vampires lowered, descending from the dark skies, I noticed many others of their kind staring at me, most of them grinning hungrily. I swallowed, the terror slowly rising up in my throat. When we had finally landed, one vampire walked over, his long, black hair lightly wafting in the breeze.

"Who's this one for, Kai? Up for bids, I wonder?" he asked, nodding in my direction. He looked down at my helpless body, grinning, his long teeth shining in the moonlight. One of the vampires that had been carrying me shook his head.

"No, Erik, this one was specifically chosen by the Lord himself," he replied, looking down at me as well. "Though I have to wonder why he would request such a plain human girl. She's cute enough, but the Lord could definitely do better if he wanted. One of the advantages of being 'Lord,' right?" he said. The other vampire, Erik, laughed softly, nodding in agreement. He then knelt down to study me further, grabbing my chin and turning it this way and that. He examined my features for a moment before speaking again.

"There _is_ something different about this one, though…" Erik said after he had looked me over. "She's a lot quieter than most of them. Now's the time that they usually start groveling at our feet, begging for their lives and whatnot. Why aren't you doing the same?" His question surprised me, so I took a second to carefully plan my words; one wrong move, and I would be history.

"What's the use in that?" I replied, amazed that my voice had actually sounded level. "It doesn't matter how much I beg now; that won't change your minds," I said, staring at the ground. I heard Erik laugh softly again. He then stood up, still laughing. I glanced upward at him, to see him looking back at me with an amused expression, his grin slightly angled to the left.

"I think I get it now… Duzell wants a challenge. Not some idiotic, weak princess, but a smart girl, who'll play hard to get. Heh," Erik thought aloud, still grinning at me. He flipped some of his wavy black hair back behind his shoulder, and then turned around. "I'll go and tell him that his 'guest' has arrived." After saying that, he suddenly transformed from an almost human form to a giant mass of black bats, which flew up to an open window in the tall tower. I sat there, gawking at the amazing sight, and didn't notice when another vampire abruptly pulled me through one of the tall, looming doors leading into the castle.

The entire castle was lit by the pale glow of candles, which were fastened to the walls by intricate gold candleholders. And if that didn't make the place creepy enough, then the thousands of random bats hanging from the coal- black ceilings would add to the effect. Yet, despite the eerie glow, the inside of the castle was in fact very lovely, with every walkway covered by beautiful, Victorian rugs, and striking pieces of artwork adorning the walls. It didn't surprise me that these proud creatures would have such a lavish home in this black castle, but I couldn't help gasping at everything, trying to take it all in.

After being led down numerous hallways and up winding, ebony staircases, the vampire took me to one of the rooms in the tall tower. He then directed me to sit down on the plush, deep-red sofa located near the center of the room, and to wait for Lord Duzell there.

"I don't think I have to warn you of the dangers of trying to escape a vampire fortress," he said. "Just stay there like a good little girl and behave." His job now finished, he left me alone in the room, but not without first giving me a threatening glance to add to his point.

The room he left me in was circular in shape, with high, black walls. On the wall facing the door was a set of three towering windows, with thick, dark red curtains draped over them. Countless groups of golden candles were attached to the stone walls, along with more exquisite paintings and other such adornments. One painting in particular, though, caught my eye; it has hanging directly over another red sofa across from me. I walked over to examine it further.

It depicted the bust of a slender man, wearing a black-as-night robe. Long, silver hair flowed down all around him, and he had a very handsome, albeit pale, shaven face. However, what drew me to this painting were the man's eyes, which were a deep, scarlet color; they were the color of a "freshly picked rose… Or newly spilled blood." Before I could study the painting more, though, the large, heavily decorated door suddenly opened as someone entered the room- the Vampire King, Lord Duzell.

(dun- dun- DUN! What's Duzell gonna do with our currently nameless heroine? Why did he send for her in particular? What IS her name anyway! Why does Erik seem so sexy when he laughs? ;; lol okay, maybe that's just in my mind... but! These questions and more will -hopefully- be answered in the next exciting installment of Clair de Lune! PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED CRITICISM TO IMPROVE! )


	2. Chapter 2

Woohoo! After a LOOOONG time ofnot updating, I have finally come around and written chapter 2 of Clair de Lune! For those who reviewed and liked the first part, this is for you. Ok. It's really for my friend dancingwithinbrokendreams, who basically threatened me to write the next part or else. o.o

Actually, I hope that the third chapter will be better... This one isn't my favorite. But it's important to the story, so here it is. Kinda like Episodes 1 and 2 of Star Wars. Not particularly good, but necessary. lol.

Oh yes. To prevent confusion, here is a brief explanation... Chapter 1 was written in the view of the main female character, back in Duzell's time as king, correct? Chapter 2, however, is written in the view of Duzell, in the future after his reincarnation as a krawl. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of Vampire Game sadly...

**Part Two.**

_I opened the doors… and there she was. I will never forget the first time I laid eyes on her. She looked at me with eyes unafraid… determined eyes, prepared for whatever would happen next. Her name… what was it? … After all these years, it has been locked away, deep inside my mind… in my heart, or whatever sort of heart a vampire king can have… There! The name… just in the corner of my mind… almost… _

"Duzie! … C'mon, Duzie, wake up, sleepy head," Ishtar said, gently shaking my feline shoulder. I woke up slowly, stretching as cats often do, and looked up at Ishtar with pleading eyes. I wanted to go back to sleep… back to dreaming.

And that's when it hit me. The memory of what I had just dreamed. I dreamt of _her_ again. I haven't thought of _her_ for quite some time, but now, looking back, I'm puzzled at why I didn't remember _her _more often. Sure, the last time I saw _her_ was nearly five hundred years ago, but… the memory of _her _never should have left my mind…

"Hey! Duzie… what's wrong?" Ishtar asked, sitting down beside me with questioning eyes. I transformed into my true being once again.

"Nothing's wrong… I'm just half-asleep." I glanced at the window. "And it appears I'm half-asleep for a good reason! It's not even morning yet. What are you plotting at this time of night, princess?"

Ishtar giggled. (I cringed.)

"We're going to sneak out of course, silly! I heard last night from Darres—"

"You mean _overheard_ him talking with the other guards…"

"—that the band of Knights from Ara Veya **(a/n: simply pronounced "Arr-ah Vay-ah") **would be coming for some random knightly event today. I bet we could go out and see them before they come into Pheliosta!"

"Ara Veya? Where is that? I've never heard of it in all my years of non-living. And why do you want to sneak out to see these knights anyway? Surely you'll have some meeting with them in the morning…" I questioned.

"Well, you see, rumor has it that one of Ara Veya's mages is strikingly handsome. Teehee. I was hoping to catch a glimpse of him early on if he was with them."

So, with one last giggle from Ishtar, we were climbing out her window (for the thousandth time… you'd think that Darres and the rest of them might as well keep a ladder there so she wouldn't get hurt… since there's no way to keep her from escaping).

The envoy from Ara Veya was found camped out, as suspected by Ishtar, not too far from the castle grounds. Most of the men there were asleep, but a few campfire glows here and there showed that some were still suffering from the insomnia of knighthood. We crept around a few darkened tents, our destination set for the brightest and loudest one in the middle of the camp. (We had to conceal ourselves in the camp; Ishtar wrapped a few black and brown cloaks around herself, while I took the form of a random soldier I saw walk by. I had to remember to keep care to avoid seeing him again. If that happened… talk about awkward.)

We were almost there at the tent, when I pushed Ishtar into a dark corner of the camp as someone walked by, to avoid being seen. Turns out we found the stable for the horses, and were about to be found out…

"Duzie! What was that for?" Ishtar asked, her cloaks pulled down away from her face.

"Sorry, sorry! Someone walked by; I didn't want to be… seen." That's when I noticed a girl staring at us from behind a horse.

"Oh! Uhm, hi there! Don't mind us, we're just passing through! Hahaha!" exclaimed Ishtar. I, on the other hand, couldn't speak at all. I was too busy staring at this girl before us. Everything about her—from her reddish-brown hair, her bright blue eyes, to the way she simply stood there before us—instantly reminded me of the girl I had so recently seen in my dreams.

Could it… Could it possibly be…_her?_ The name returned to me.

"Krisania?"

(And that's it for now. Look! A name! The girl from Chapter 1 has a name now! YAY! xD Yes, so, I don't believe this chapter is as good as the first... but it's an interesting way to start introducing a new twist ;) What will happen next? Why has Duzell recognized the girl of his past in the future? What will Ishtar say to this? What happened to Erik and his sexy laugh? -don't worry, he'll be back mwahaha- The next chapter will come... EVENTUALLY! xD)


	3. Chapter 3

Look! An update! And it hasn't been an entire year yet! xD Aren't you all proud :3 I meant to say this last time, but! The reason that chapter 2 was so delayed was because…. Well, I wasn't sure I wanted to continue writing the story. Life was getting busier, school more demanding… but now I've decided to pick it up once again. Let's see how long I can keep writing, ne?

Anyway! Last time, the story took place in the future with Ishtar, and Duzell had an interesting encounter with a familiar young lady… but we'll get back to that cliffhanger later! Mwahahaha.

Now… we go back once again to the past, in the view of our newly named heroine, Krisania! Let's see how the two got acquainted…

**Part Three.**

It was. It was _him!_ The Vampire King himself, Lord Duzell! I knew who he was from the moment I laid eyes on him; he looked exactly like the portrait hanging on the wall… with one exception. His deep red eyes seemed even more piercing and penetrating in reality.

I was so focused on examining his physical being that I failed to notice the vampire king walk deeper into the room, until he was right beside me. He studied me with a brief, sidelong glance, and then proceeded to open a bottle of some red liquid that was placed on a table next to me.

"Care for a drink?" he asked, a smirk playing across his lips. I looked again at the bottle, and at the liquid inside.

"No, thank you," I simply replied, and his coy grin grew even more noticeable.

**DUZELL'S POV:**

_I was curious as to how calmly this girl would respond to the offer. The liquid looked of blood—there were no variations in color at all between blood and this red wine. The way she responded would tell me much about her; If she had suddenly appeared fearful, dreading what it was and absolutely refused, then she would be worthless to me as just another overly-frightened damsel-esque character. Alternatively, if she had readily accepted, overconfident, then I would have to get of her as well…I did not need another girl of either of those descriptions… Not for my current test._

_Yet she answered moderately… She does not appear apprehensive, nor overly sure of the situation… Perhaps she will be useful after all._

**END DUZELL'S POV**

Who does he think he's kidding? Is the big, bad vampire lord trying to throw me off my guard? Well, it'll take a little more than that to disarm me. I could smell that wine just as soon as he opened the bottle!

_No time to think about that now, though. He's staring at me_, I thought, while absentmindedly patting down my hair. Messing with my hair… why was I doing that? It must have been because of the way he was looking at me. Or maybe a part of me still took his title as vampire 'king' to mean I should worry about my appearance. I'll admit, there was something… charming about his look; and his long, elegant black cloak seemed to flow as freely around him as his lengthy, silver hair did, increasing his allure.

This contrasted drastically from my simple and somewhat worn black and brown dress. Also, my hair hung just below my shoulders, very messy (obviously, from my little 'trip' to this castle). Why was I so concerned with how I looked? He was still watching me. Oh no, was I blushing? Why is he still smiling like that?

"So, my dear," Lord Duzell suddenly started, "What might I call you?" I waited a moment to make sure my manner of speaking would be just so.

"Krisania, sir. Sometimes 'Kris' for short." **(a/n: pronounced "kreh-sahn-niah")**

"Krisania… I see," he said, then took a sip of his glass of wine. We stood there in silence for a few awkward moments more, when he spoke again. "What do you think of this castle, Miss Krisania? It is most lovely, don't you think?" I glanced around the room.

"It is quite beautiful… Maybe a little darker than my own tastes…" I answered.

What was the deal with this idle chat? I don't understand exactly what's going on around here…

The doors abruptly slammed open again. I nearly jumped out of my shoes; even Duzell seemed perturbed by the interruption.

"Excuse me, your majesty… Cyrus and Rhiannon need your 'kingly' guidance. Probably on some petty issue, I'm sure, but they insist on your audience," the man said. I recognized him; it was the vampire from earlier, the one with the long, black ponytail, Erik. Duzell did not look pleased by this disruption one bit.

"Is it quite so urgent as to remove me from my guest?" Duzell asked, a sense of anger rising in his tone of voice.

"I'm afraid so, milord; at least, that is what they claim. I beg of you not to blame me, sir, as I am but a lowly messenger boy to them," Erik said sarcastically, snickering at his own response. Duzell placed his wine glass down on the table with a rather loud thump, glared at Erik, and then turned to look at me.

"I will not be gone long. Please, make yourself comfortable," he said, waving his arm across the room. He then proceeded to stride quickly out of the room, glancing angrily at Erik one last time before leaving.

Then it was just Erik and me, alone in the room. He looked over at me with a sly grin, and a rather hungry look in his eyes.

Needless to say, I was a little worried.

**(Whee! And it is done:D I hope you enjoyed it! I sure did Mwahahaha… Duzell hasn't done too much so far… but how about Erik? Yay, he's back! What shall Erik do with our confused and worried Krisania? Come back next time:D And feel free to comment of course!)**


End file.
